


Makeup Part Deux

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sequel" to Makeup. Asami decides to go without makeup. Korrasami. Flash fiction. Oneshot. Set (some time) after series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Part Deux

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account

“Are you mad about something?” Korra asked. She used her chopsticks to pick up some noodles. She slurped them loudly before shifting her gaze to Asami.

Asami hadn’t touched the dish in front of her. Her hands were folded tightly in her lap. She was looking at Korra in disbelief. 

“Do you not like the noodles?” she wondered. “I know I’m not some fantastic cook, but I think they’re okay.”

Asami shook her head.

“Did I miss your birthday?” she guessed. Korra scrunched up her face in thought. “Come to think of it, I don’t think I even know when your birthday is.”

Asami shook her head once more. She reached up and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Normally, Korra would have watched in admiration but she could tell there was an edge to her signature hair flip.

“You didn’t notice did you?” Asami demanded. Korra felt a small shiver go up her spine.

“Notice what?” she asked slowly.

Asami rolled her eyes. She pointed to her face. “This.”

“What?” Korra asked. “You got a zit or something?” She sucked in another mouthful of noodles.

Asami quickly pulled a mirror out of her pocket and held it up to her face. She quickly scanned every inch of her face before relaxing. “No, that’s not it,” she hugged.

“Then what?” Korra asked. “I’m not good at guessing games.”

“I’m not wearing any makeup,” Asami cried. 

Korra frowned. She rested her chin in her hand and peered closely at her girlfriend. No pink smudges on her eyes. No thick clumps on her eyelashes. No red on her lips. Korra then looked over at Asami’s glass and noticed there was no red stain.

“Oh, you’re right.” Korra smile. “I never notice when you do or you don’t. You’re just always been beautiful,” she admitted with a shrug.

Asami stared at her for a few seconds before smiling brightly. She leaned over the table and placed a kiss on Korra’s cheek. She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her noodles.

“Although, not wearing makeup makes it a lot easier to clean our glassware,” Korra admitted. “And my face.” Asami rolled her eyes and chuckled through her nose as she and Korra continued to enjoy their dinner.


End file.
